Twister
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Harry y Hermione juegan al Twister, pero parece que ella tiene otros planes.Oneshot.


N/A: Esta historia es producto de un desafío. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo, se que tengo mucho por mejorar, pero por algo se empieza. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones y criticas para saber donde tengo que mejorar.

TWISTER 

Estoy con ella en mi apartamento, bueno en realidad nuestro apartamento puesto que lo compartimos Ron, ella y yo, lo compramos al salir de Hogwarts hace un año, hoy ha sido su cumpleaños y hemos organizado una fiesta con todos nuestros compañeros en casa, la fiesta ha sido estupenda, nos hemos reído, hemos bailado, hemos comido pastel y hemos jugado a todo tipo de juegos, mágicos y muggles, lo más divertido ha sido enseñar a Ron y a los otros chicos de procedencia no muggle a jugar al Twister, Ron no entendía donde estaba la gracia hasta que ha jugado, cuando le ha tocado poner la mano derecha en el amarillo y ha tenido que pasar por encima de todos nosotros un poco más y se rompe el brazo, pero hemos aguantado todos en pie hasta que ha llegado Luna y con su movimiento ha derribado a todo el mundo menos a mi que, por suerte, me encontraba un poco apartado de los demás y he podido aguantar el equilibrio, con muchas dificultades si, pero lo he logrado y he ganado.

Ahora mismo solo quedamos ella y yo en casa, los demás ya se han ido, Ron también, acompañó a Luna a su casa y, por lo que sé, no creo que regrese hasta mañana, y eso me alegra y me asusta también, cuando estoy con ella me cuesta mucho contenerme, la amo cada día con más intensidad, y eso me hace creer que a veces ella siente lo mismo por mi, el otro día por ejemplo, estábamos en la cocina preparando un pastel de chocolate para merendar, durante la preparación empezamos una mini pelea de comida, total que yo terminé lleno de harina y chocolate por la cara y ella solo salió herida con un montón de azúcar esparcido por su hermoso rostro y su pelo, pues bien, sin que yo me lo esperara se acercó a mi y muy lentamente me besó justo en la comisura de los labios mientras me acariciaba la nuca con una mano, yo me sentía en la gloria, para mi eso era lo más cerca del cielo que podría estar junto a ella, y tan rápido como empezó terminó, me dijo que tenía chocolate y que quería limpiarlo, y todas mis esperanzas se fueron por el desagüe de la cocina juntamente con la harina y el resto de chocolate.

-Harry – me llama sacándome de mis pensamientos que, como siempre, giran en torno a ella – Quiero la revancha.

-¿La revancha, a qué? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Al Twister

-¿Al Twister? – ella asiente con la cabeza y sonríe – Hermione, te advierto que soy el mejor en este juego, y aun no ha nacido nadie que pueda ganarme en el.

-Ja! Eso ya lo veremos Potter, si esta tarde he perdido ha sido porque me han caído encima Ginny y Parvati y no he podido hacer nada para sujetarme en pie así que tu mismo, ¿aceptas o eres un cobarde?

-¿Cobarde yo? Ni en tus mejores sueños Granger, acepto la revancha encantado, pero si pierdes luego no me vengas llorando.

Y dicho y hecho, montamos otra vez el tablero y nos pusimos a jugar. Mediante un hechizo logramos que la ruleta se mueva sola sin que tengamos que hacerlo nosotros. Primero ella, luego yo.

Movimiento uno: mano derecha al rojo. Fácil.

Movimiento dos: pie izquierdo al verde. Fácil.

Movimiento tres: pie derecho al amarillo. Fácil.

Movimiento cuatro: pie derecho al azul. Fácil.

Movimiento cinco: mano izquierda al verde. Hermione empieza a tener problemas.

Movimiento seis: mano izquierda rojo. Fácil.

Movimiento siete: mano derecha al azul. Parece que recupera un poco la estabilidad.

Movimiento ocho: mano derecha al verde. Tengo que inclinarme hacia delante, y ella queda medio atrapada por mi.

Movimiento nueve: pie izquierdo al verde. Hermione tiene que pasar su pierna por debajo de mi y su falda se levanta un poco.

Movimiento diez: mano izquierda al azul. Me inclino más hacia delante.

Movimiento once: pie derecho al rojo. Hermione tiene que pasar otra vez por debajo de mi, y al observar la situación no puedo evitar sonrojarme al máximo y ponerme muy nervioso, con todos estos movimientos Hermione ha quedado debajo de mi con las piernas separadas y los brazos tras de si y yo he quedado prácticamente tumbado entre sus piernas, un movimiento en falso hará que mi cuerpo empiece a reaccionar más visiblemente.

Movimiento doce: pie derecho al rojo. Vamos bien, de momento no hay que preocuparse.

Movimiento trece: pie derecho al amarillo. Hermione mueve la pierna, y, mientras sonríe la pasa por debajo de mi, pero su sonrisa no es el problema, el problema es que en el movimiento de su pierna esta ha quedado entre las mías flexionada y haciendo contacto con una parte demasiado sensible que está empezando a despertarse de una forma bastante notable.

Catorce: pie izquierdo al azul. Genial, con el movimiento he quedado aun más recostado sobre ella y he logrado que su pierna entre más en contacto con mi piel. A partir de este momento ya no soy capaz de saber que ocurre a mi alrededor, lo único que sé es que ella va a matarme.

No se como hemos llegado a esta nueva situación, pero me gusta, ahora soy yo el que está boca arriba y ella es la que tiene una pierna a mi derecha y la otra a mi izquierda y una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, sus movimientos cada vez son más sensuales, y no sé si intenta seducirme, tomarme el pelo o el que, lo que sé es que me está volviendo loco, como siga a si no voy a poder contenerme y voy a cometer una locura, bueno, en realidad unas tres, primero la besaré, luego le diré que la amo y para terminar me la llevaré a mi habitación y le haré el amor, bueno, siempre que ella no patee el trasero tras la primera o segunda locuras.

Sus movimientos siguien igual de sensuales e insinuantes haciendo que cada vez me sea más difícil controlarme, hace rato que los dos hemos caido al suelo, pero ella sigue sentada sobre mi regazo.

-Hermione, me estas matando.

-¿Ah sí? ¿y por qué? – pregunta con una voz sensual mientras con su mano me acaricia el pecho y de un leve movimiento se acomoda mejor sobre mi haciendo que pierda el poco control que tenia.

-Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? No lo sientes?

Ella me mira con una sonrisa pícara y vuelve a moverse de forma demasiado sensual sobre mi.

-Ahora si. Y dime Harry, ¿a que se debe esto? – preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se los relamia después.

-A que te amo – se lo he dicho, no he podido engañarla, no en esta situación, ya no tengo control sobre mi mismo, las sensaciones se han multiplicado y como siga así no respondo de mi. – Te amo desde que te conocí.

-Yo tambien te amo – me dice sonriendo y me besa. Oh Dios mio, el mejor beso de mi vida, el beso de Hermione, el beso de la mujer que amo. Perro en esta situación no puedo conformarme con un beso a menos que me ´de una ducha de agua helada. La separó de mi para poder hablar.

-Esta bien, me amas, te amo y creo que sabes lo que has provocado – ella sonrie traviesa – y sabes lo que viene a menos que te vayas inmediatamente de aquí antes de que pueda reaccionar, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien; Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al preguntárselo.

-Esta bien, te amo y me amas, soy muy cosnciente, demasiado, de lo que he provocado y se lo que va a venir porque no pienso irme, por eso te ayudaré a hacer las cosas bien; si, quiero ser tu novia.

Y entonces nos besamos y el mundo desaparece a mi alrededor y todo lo que veo, todo lo que siente es ella, sus besos, su aroma y su cuerpo pegado al mio, y esa noche se convirtió en la mejor de nuestras vidas y debo darle las gracias al Twister.

FIN

Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben dejen un review.

Besos,

Sonia


End file.
